egorkreedfandomcom-20200213-history
Egor Kreed
Egor Nikolaevich Bulatkin (born June 25, 1994), better known by his stage name Egor Kreed and KReeD, is a Russian rapper and singer-songwriter. He has collaborated with Russian artists such as Timati Al.J and Mot. Early life Egor Bulatkin was born on June 25, 1994 in Penza. His father, Nikolai Bulatkin, works at a company which produces nuts while his older sister, Polina Faith, is a singer and actress, who lives and works in the United States. To pursue his career, he moved to Moscow. After high school he enrolled at the Academy of Music Gnesinon producer faculty. Egor developed a liking for music since his childhood and wanted to become a singer since the age of 11, when he heard 50 Cent's song "Candy Shop". Career From the persuasion of his friends, Egor posted his first song titled "Love on the Net" on YouTube in July 2011. The video brought incredible success and huge recognition to Egor from all across Russia, racking up millions of views. In March 2012, Egor won the "Star Vkontakte – Channel Five" in the category "Best Hip Hop Project". He was the chosen winner from among 1000 other competitors. Egor registered more than twenty thousand votes and was invited to perform at Saint Petersburg's BKZ "October's", where he performed "Inspiration". After gaining millions of views from the release of a cover version of "Don't Be Mad" which was originally performed by Timati. Timati's record label, Black Star Inc. starting to watch the progress of the young artist. In April 2012, Egor signed under the label "Black Star Inc." Egor's debut under the record label company was the song "Starlet" which was recorded in the spring of 2012. The music video included popular Russian actress and model, Miroslava Karpovich, from the Russian TV series "Daddy's Daughters". Egor appeared at such major venues of the capital: "Olympic", "Luzhniki", "OCE", "Poklonaya Gora" and others, he also performed in events such as Hip-Hop Unite, May First, City Youth, ELLO Festival and Euro 2012. In April 2015 Egor released an album titled "The Bachelor". As of 2018, Egor has recorded about 60 songs, among them are "Whether it is necessary", "Get My Pulse", "Best One", "Bride", "Distances", "Starlet", "Only You, Only I" and "You're my galaxy". On October 9, 2014, Egor released his biggest hit "Best One", which was a huge difference from his previous material moving into a more pop genre. It reached number one in Russian charts and earned over twenty million views on YouTube. In April 2015, Egor released the song "Bride", featuring Anastasia Mikhailyuta and directed by Aleksey Kupriyanov. In May 2017 Egor released his second studio album titled "What Do They Know?". On this album, he returned to hip-hop sounding, which once did the first tracks. On the night of 20 on June 21, 2018 Timati and Egor Kreed held an unauthorized mass event in Moscow on Bolshaya Dmitrovka by staging an impromptu performance right on roof of the car, which caused blocking of traffic on the street. This action was devoted to the opening of the Timati's beauty salon. The next day, lawyer Alexander Khaminsky filed an application to initiate cases on this incident in the Department of the Ministry of Internal Affairs of Tver and the Moscow State Traffic Safety Inspectorate. The court in this case was appointed on August 1, 2018. Discography *The Bachelor (2015) *What Do They Know? (2017)